This invention is an improvement in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/849,457, filed Mar. 11, 1992, assigned to the same assignee as this application.
Previously the pressures between a cleaning liquid and a gas often varied as much as 5 psi, causing variable turbulence which affected the efficiency of the cleaning of ducts, both in increased time and increased amount of the cleaning liquid.